Raidne
Raidne (Full name: Raidne Incenia Uriar, formerly Raidne Incenia Ragnarok) is a Pyrus Spatterix, and the second oldest of Anathema's three children. Information Raidne is a striking opponent with bat-like body structure that rouses fear in the eyes of even the bravest Bakugan. Shielded wings act as a battering ram to plunge at adversaries with impeccable accuracy. Her razor-sharp claws and spiked horn give the final blow to targets within her reach. Raidne fuses with Odium to form the ferocious Rancor. Raidne is extremely focused on speed over strength. She can reach top speeds faster than light, but she prefers to focus these speeds into tempests and gales, bombarding her opponent so much they have no time to recover. Personality Raidne is fun-loving, cheerful, and kind. She does what she can to make friends with anyone and attempts not to show the temper she inherited from her mother. She has extremely fragile feelings, and takes insults very seriously. Raidne always looks for the peaceful solution in problems. Most can describe her as "a little too kind". Even in battle, she attempts to show fairness and equality while still dominating adversaries. History Family and Relationships Anne Out of the trio, Raidne is closed to Anne. She gets along with her most, while Ember and Sepelia usually find ways to get into trouble. Sepelia Sepelia is one of the very few who can make Raidne lose her cool. With her constant pranks and getting into trouble alongside Averia, Raidne isn't extremely fond of her younger sister. Ember Raidne is often annoyed by her older brother's constant immaturity. She constantly threatens him when he gets on her nerves, knowing that Ember is aware of the fact she can literally destroy him. Magmeus Akuma Powers and Abilities 'Ability Cards' *'Eternal Peace': Raidne and her opponent cannot lose any more G-Power. *'Asgard Halo': Damage dealt to Raidne cannot be amplified. (I.E. cannot be doubled, tripled, etc.) *'Ether's Anthem': Doubles the effect of Raidne's next ability. *'Broken Concord': G-Power losses are tripled for this round. *'Blazing Rapture': The opponent is unable to affect Raidne's power level for this round. *'Omni-Hellfire': Splits Raidne into three different Spatterixes, each with her base level. *'Bonfire': Reduces the opponent to 500 Gs. *'Raid Tornado': Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. *'Hyper Velocity': Subtracts 700 Gs from the opponent. *'Clean Slate': Resets the brawl and removes all abilities already played. *'Blade Roulette': Raidne gains a random G-Power boost between 300 and 1000. *'Blade Tempest': The opponent loses a turn for every Pyrus and Darkus Bakugan on your side. *'Infinite Panzer': If Raidne loses G-Power, the loss is reversed and turned into a gain. *'Ardent Berserker': For every ability the opponent has used, Raidne gains 300 Gs. *'Typhoon Impact': Reduces the opponent to their base level and adds 500 Gs to Raidne. *'Aurora Thunder' (Aura Thunder): The opponent's actions cannot affect any aspects other than G-Power. *'Rapture Whirlwind': Raidne gains the same amount of G-Power the opponent does from their actions. *'Illusion Radiator': In exchange for her side being able to only use 2 more actions, Raidne can prevent the opponent from doing anything for the rest of the round. *'Air Raid': If the opponent has prevented Raidne from nullifying their abilities, 800 Gs of their power is transferred to her. *'Soul Twister': The opponent can't activate abilities. If Raidne has at least 500 more Gs than her opponent, they can't use a Gate Card effect either. *'Collide Novas': Each player is allowed 2 more turns. The Bakugan with the higher G-Power at the end of this limit automatically wins. *'Chimera Illusion': This ability has two different effects. The brawler chooses which one it does. **The opponent cannot perform more than one action per turn for 3 turns. **They opponent cannot skip your turns or copy/counter your abilities for 3 turns. *'Spellbound' (Spell Bind): The opponent can't use support pieces. Any that are on the field are removed, along with any ability effects they had used. *'Guren Darkfire': Makes any two of Raidne's abilities unable to be countered. *'Reversal Modulator': Removes 3 of Raidne's abilities from the round and allows her to use 4 of the opponent's abilities. *'Trio Raid': Summons Sepelia and Ember to the field, and allows the opponent to summon two more Bakugan as well. If the combined power levels of the Bakugan they summon are less than 2500, those Bakugan are then removed and have their power deducted from the remaining Bakugan on the field. *'Reborn in Flame': Revives a previously defeated Bakugan. This effect can be used once for Raidne if she goes negative, but as a result, cannot use support pieces or summon new Bakugan. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Chaotic Whirlwind': Reverses the effects of the opponent's last used ability. 'Gate Cards' *'Rebirth from Rapture': If Raidne's opponent is not below their base level, Raidne gains G-Power equal to her base level one time for every time she has lost G-Power. If this Gate Card is nullified, reflected, or replaced, the opponent loses G-Power equal to the amount Raidne gained from this gate and is prevented from using abilities. Trivia *Raidne is considered the weakest of Anathema's children, as she spends little time honing her battle skills compared to the other two. However, out of the three, she is the best MechFrame pilot, outclassing much more heavy duty MechFrames like Validus with her Procella. Gallery Anime - Bakugan Form Anime - Human Form Raidnehumanform.png Category:Bakugan Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Valentin 98 Category:Tartaronian Bakugan Category:Protagonists